When Nothing Become Everything
by NindaKarinsa
Summary: Hai, Namaku Syo Kurusu. Menurutku hidupku biasa biasa saja, tapi belakangan ini teman temanku bilang kelihatannya aku suka pada seseorang. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatku tidak tenang! Padahal sudah jelas sekali kalau hubunganku dan Nanami cuma sebatas teman... Ah, Masa sih aku yang seperti ini suka sukaan segala? Katanya sih menyukai seseorang itu... sulit!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

When Nothing Become Everything

Chapter 1 - Introduction

.

.

.

_"Pernah sekali atau dua kali kutatap matanya dari dekat. Dekat dalam artian... yah pokoknya dekat aja gitu. Ah mata Nanami Indah sekali..."_

* * *

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Nanami dengan semangat. "Gimana? Setuju?!"

"Jadi..." Nanami terdiam sebentar, ekspresinya masih datar. Agak bingung kayaknya. Alisnya terangkat sedikit, tampaknya dia sedang memproses kata-kataku yang panjang lebar tadi. "...Maksudnya gimana?"

Secara refleks aku menepuk jidatku. Bunyinya cukup keras, mungkin gara gara frustasi. Aku menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Nanami yang tidak memuaskan tadi. Padahal sudah dari tadi ku tanya berulang kali, ehh... dia nggak ngerti ngerti. Berbusa mulut gue lama lama. "Maksudku," Sabar Syo, sabarkan dirimu... Lalu aku menarik nafas. "Gajadi deh. Lupakan."

"Umm, Maaf syo! Aku kurang ngerti hehe." Nanami tertawa kecil.

"Ah... lain kali aja deh kita omongin." Jawabku singkat. Lalu terjadilah _awkward silence _beberapa saat diantara kami.

Oh iya readers (kalo ada yang baca). Namaku Kurusu Syo. Panggil saja Syo. Aku ini anak kelas S di _saotome gakuen_, sekolah musik! Kalo mau tau, Kelas S itu kelas buat anak yg terbaik dari yang terbaik, dan aku termasuk salah satunya! Ahahaha~ Aku emang nggak terlalu pandai menyanyi, aku lebih suka main violin. Aku termasuk kedalam _Idol group _bernama_ ST__RISH._ Digrup itu aku disebut yang paling _fashionable_, ceria, _short-tempered_, paling muda, dan... paling pendek...? Lupakan! Apasih, aku nggak pendek kok. Enak kalo perkenalan apa lagi? Ciri fisik kali ya. Mataku dua duanya berwarna biru muda, Rambutku warnanya Kuning cerah dan agak berantakan. Makanya itu aku selalu pake beberapa _bobby pins_ buat menjepit rambut ku. Aku juga suka pake topi, soalnya itu modis! Sejak kecil, fisikku lemah. Mereka bilang umurku cuma sampai 12 tahun. Tapi aku ikut karate kok, liat aja sekarang aku sudah 15 tahun, sehat wal afiat kok! Orang bilang aku itu _energetic _dan_ happy-go-lucky_. Katanya aku cepet banget marah. Masa sih...

Kuangkat wajahku sebentar, lalu terlihatlah sesosok perempuan yang duduk bersebrangan denganku. Nanami Haruka nama lengkapnya. Biasa dipanggil Haruka. Aku belum cukup akrab dengannya, jadi aku memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. Di sekolah kami, 'Saotome Gakuen' yaitu sekolah musik, ada beberapa kelas. Nanami murid kelas A. Aku bingung kenapa Nanami dimasukkan ke kelas reguler, padahal dia itu jago banget mengarang lagu! Lagu-lagu bikinan dia keren keren... Aku merasa bangga mempunyai Nanami sebagai _Song writer_ nya _Idol group_ ku! Oke oke lanjut. Nanami mempunyai rambut _Orangish pink_ sebahu. Nanami itu suaranya lembut sekali. Nanami itu tingginya normal menurutku. Terus... mata Nanami ituloh. Setiap kali aku menatap matanya, rasanya... mata Nanami itu kosong banget! Terlihat _bottomless_ gitu deh... Walau begitu, aku suka sekali menatap matanya. Pernah sekali atau dua kali kutatap matanya dari dekat. Dekat dalam artian... yah pokoknya dekat aja gitu. Ah mata Nanami Indah sekali...

"Syo kamu kenapa?"

Aku dibangunkan dari lamunanku oleh suara Nanami yang khas. Suara lembut yang dari kata katanya saja kelihatan sekali sikapnya yang perhatian itu. "Eh, Apaan? Kenapa, mau ke kelas ya?"

Nanami menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Cuma bingung aja, Syo ngelamun tiba tiba."

"Ohh gapapa... hahahaha... haha... ha, haha." Kataku tertawa. Walau agak maksa. "haha."

"Gimana kalo aku kerjakan sekarang? Aku cari nadanya dulu deh sebelum liriknya." Ucap Nanami sambil tersenyum. Aduh senyumnya...

...tunggu dulu.

"Kayaknya dari tadi aku ngomong gitu."

"Oh, gitu ya."

"Kok kamu beru ngeh."

"Ehhehe iya ya."

"Bodo amat ah." Kataku mengakhiri perbincangan singkat kami barusan.

**- x - x -**

**A/N :** Yeaaa akhirnya dipost juga... Kayaknya ini agak out of character... jadi malu sendiri baca ulang ceritanya wkwk. ngomong ngomong sedikit notes tentang Nama panggilan.

Kalo dijepang itu yg belum akrab atau sopannya kalo manggil orang pake nama marga alias surname. Apalagi lawan jenis (Katanya lawan jenis yg panggil pake nama panggilan itu pacaran atau keluarga atau udh akrab bingits._.) Yah intinya gitu deh ga pandai menjelaskan haha~ yauds, I'm out~! /apadah


	2. Chapter 2 - Scarlet Red

When Nothing Become Everything

Chapter 2 - Scarlet Red

.

.

.

_Wajah Nanami mendekat lima senti. Alisnya terangkat sedikit, seakan akan ia mengetahui sesuatu. "Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang pipi Syo merah?"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

**- x - x** -

_Klik! klik! klik klik klik klik klik!_

Satsuki Shinomiya, _roommate_ Syo Kurusu, Tertawa riang sambil menjepret foto lewat _handphone_nya. memotret teman sekamarnya yang dari tadi terdiam kesal. Daritadi dia belum bicara, hanya memasang pelototan terbaik dan seseram yang dia bisa. Berharap Satsuki mengerti sendiri maksud dari pelototan itu. Tapi sayangnya, Satsuki tidak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya. Dia malah bilang, "Syooo kamu imut banget!"

Telinga Syo terasa memanas. Ah, topik ini lagi. "Apa sih Satsuki! Cowok itu gaada imut imutan!" Ucap Syo angkat bicara, setengah berteriak kerana rasa kesal. Pipinya sedikit memerah, membuat mukanya terlihat lebih lucu. Entah karena sangat kesal, senang atau malu dipuji seperti itu.

"Walau memang gaada, tapi buat Syo itu pengecualian deh. Berapa orang sih yang bilang kamu itu lucu? Aku berani bertaruh, hampir semua orang disekolah ini beranggapan begitu..." Ejek Satsuki bercanda. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak main main kalau sama Syo. Bahkan candaan pun dianggap serius olehnya! Tuhkan, kayaknya sudah bersiap untuk mengomeli temannya yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu. Siapkan sumbat telinga, soalnya capek denger Syo berkhotbah.

_- Insert 30 minutes of khotbahnya Syo -_

"Iya, iya." Jawab cowok berambut ikal itu. "Syo jangan _tsundere_ gitu deh."

Dapat dirasakan Syo kalau telinganya kembali memanas. "Uuuh... gatau ah!" Ujar Syo sambil melempar bantal terdekat yang dapat diraihnya, lalu berjalan untuk keluar kamar sebentar, menghirup udara segar.

_Brakkk!_

Syo yang sedang dalam perasaan kesal menabrak seseorang beberapa langkah dari depan pintu kamarnya. Mati-matian dia menahan amarah sejak tadi pagi, ternyata sabarnya habis saat bertemu Satsuki. Berhubung dengan habisnya kesabaran Syo, Anak berambut pirang itu naik darah gara gara ada orang yang tidak hati hati saat berjalan. "Kalau jalan tuh pake mata bukan pake dengkul!" Ucap Syo pedas.

"Ma-maaf, maaf! Aku nggak sengaja..." sahut orang itu panik.

Syo kaget, saat tahu kalau orang itu Nanami Haruka, penulis lagu buat groupnya. Siapa sangka, Nanami tiba tiba datang dan menabraknya? Syo yang gelagapan berkata, "Na- nanami!? Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu mau datang kesini! Maaf maaf, tadi aku lagi emosi..."

"Iya nggak apa apa... hahaha..." Jawab cewek yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Syo. Nanami mengambil isi tasnya yang jatuh sebab tabrakan tadi. Syo yang juga panik dibuatnya juga ikut membantu.

"Ngomong ngomong, Syo," kata Nanami memecah keheningan diantara ia dan laki laki sepantaran didepannya. "Jalan emang nggak pake lutut, tapi bukannya ga pake mata juga?"

"Au ah, gelap."

"Tapi ini terang Syo..."

**- x - x -**

Syo dan Nanami duduk di bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari _dorm_ laki laki. Lorong itu sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana. Tidak lama setelah mereka duduk, Syo bertanya, "Kamu ngapain ke _dorm_ laki laki, Nanami?" Tanyanya polos. Sesaat kemudian, raut wajarnya berubah. Ekspresi yang biasa dipakainya kalau sedang mengejek orang. "Jangan jangan... Mau ngintipin cowok cowok ya? Iiiihh Nanami-" Ejek Syo cekikikan.

"Ehh nggak lah! Aku sih, nggak kayak gitu, Syo!" Sanggah perempuan berambut pendek itu. "Aku mau balikin ini, mumpung keliat tadi pas beres beresin kamar." Sambung Nanami pelan, sambil menyodorkan segepok DVD. "DVD yang kau pinjamkan waktu itu. Terima kasih, ya."

Syo memiringkan kepala beberapa derajat, tanda kalau dirinya bingung. "Kenapa disini? Nggak besok pas disekolah?"

Cewek sebayanya menunduk lalu berkata, "Syo kayak nggak tahu aku aja. Waktu itu kamu sendiri yang bilang aku ceroboh..."

Syo baru ingat kalau dia pernah bilang begitu ke Nanami. Jahat banget ngomong gitu segala. Ugh. "Eeee kapan aku ngomong gitu? Nanami nggak ceroboh, eh maksudnya iya, Emmm lumayan, eh..." Kata Syo labil. Syo paling anti dikatain tsundere, tapi yang barusan itu tsundere banget! Untungnya Syo teringat sesuatu, dikatakannya lah sesuatu itu. "Oh iya, itu DVD kan aku kasih buat kamu, kenapa dibalikin?" Tanya Syo, guna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh iya lupa." Jawab Nanami sedikit kaget setelah diingatkan. Syo menghela nafas lega. Namun setelah itu Nanami tertawa. "Syo kalau lagi panik lucu ya."

"Iya..." Jawab anak laki laki itu singkat. Hah? "Eeeeh apa tadi!?"

"Syo kalau lagi panik lucu." Ulang Nanami pelan-pelan supaya kata katanya dapat diserap dengan mudah oleh anak yang duduk disebelahnya.

Kata kata Nanami masuk ke telinga kanan Syo. Diproses dalam otaknya sebentar... Lucu? itu kan hal yang anti bagi Syo! Sekejap telinganya memerah. "Ma-Masa Nanami juga ikut ikutan!" Suara Syo meninggi faktor rasa malu dipuji. Kalau Satsuki dia sudah biasa, tapi kali ini lawan jenis.

"Ah, ngerti aku kenapa Shinomiya sering bilang Syo itu lucu." Sambung Nanami jujur, tidak bermaksud mempermalukan anak berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang berdehem kikuk.

"Ekhem." Syo terbatuk, lalu mendengus kasar menutupi rasa malunya. Biasanya dia menunjukkan sisinya yang angkuh kalau sedang dibilang lucu. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa. Hanya mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak suka. "Nggak seharusnya kuladenin ya. Kayak anak kecil aja."

"Loh, Bukannya kamu memang yang paling muda di kelompokmu?" Nanami bertanya. Lebih tepatnya meyakinkan, walau dia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Tipe Shota."

Sekarang merahnya sudah sampai ke pipi Syo. "Aku memang yang paling muda disana, tapi bukan berarti aku anak kecil! Kenapa semuanya bilang begitu sih? Bikin kesal saja."

Wajah Nanami mendekat lima senti. Alisnya terangkat sedikit, seakan akan ia mengetahui sesuatu. "Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang pipi Syo merah?"

Kontan seluruh wajah Syo memerah. Nanami sadar loh... "Au amat."

**- x - x -**

'Merah? Aku nggak merasa tuh. Apa maksudnya bilang gitu padahal dia tau kalau aku anti banget dibilang lucu. Mau mempermalukan aku? Mengejekku? Kesal sendiri rasanya...' batin Syo.

Ia menoleh ke arah Nanami. Waduh, Nanami sedang memandangnya, langsunglah ia buang muka. "Emangnya... apa yang lucu sih?"

"Syo?"

"Eeeh bukan, kenapa aku bisa dibilang gitu? Kalau ditanya apa aku itu jelek atau keren atau lucu, aku itu udah jelas jelas keren!" kata Syo kepedean.

"Mungkin kamu dibilang lucu gara gara mukamu," Nanami tersenyum. "Dan tinggimu... 161 cm? kalau buat anak laki laki 15 tahun, 161 cm itu-"

"Eitss STOP! Jangan ngomongin tinggi didepanku kalau mau menghina."

Nanami tertawa dengan anggunnya. "Nggak menghina, cuma berkata ala kadarnya aja..."

Syo malah cemberut. "Sekarang ini nggak cuma Satsuki saja, Sekarang Otoya dan teman sekamarmu juga ikut ikutan. Gimana caranya biar mereka nggak gituin aku lagi ya?"

"Jelek jelekin muka. Foto aib."

"Aku ini emang dari lahirnya keren, masa dijelek jelekin. Kalo foto aib kayaknya pernah, terus kata Satsuki unyu... Wih jijik ah."

"Shh gaboleh gitu. Lagian kalau mukamu udah dari sananya gitu ya mau gimana lagi... Sifatmu juga cocok banget, kekanak kanakan..."

Nanami sangat tidak membantu. "Kata siapa aku kayak gitu!" Yah marah deh.

"Um, kataku barusan..."

"Terserah deh."

Harusnya Syo nggak tanya itu ya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya tanda tak nyaman. Sedikit menggeser manjauhi Nanami. Secara refleks ia mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Nanami suka cowok yang seperti apa?" tanya Syo dengan polosnya.

Nanami yang sama aja polos kayak Syo cuma menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau Syo?"

"Apa ya... belum pernah pengalaman!" Katanya sedikit menunduk, membuat poni pirang keemasan itu menghalangi pengelihatannya. Ia mencuri lirik dibalik poninya, lalu tersenyum iseng saat dapat dilihatnya Nanami. "Masa iya Nanami nggak suka siapa siapa?"

Nanami cuma diam.

"Jangan jangan kamu suka tipe Shota, hahaha!" Canda Syo sambil tertawa, membuat sedikit gema di lorong yang sepi dimana mereka berbicara daritadi. ia hanya ingin tahu reaksi Nanami, belum pernah dilihatnya sekalipun Nanami marah. Dapat dibayangkannya Nanami cemberut kesal seperti biasanya ia kesal kalau diejek.

Tapi ternyata Nanami hanya diam.

Syo juga jadi diam. "Haha... Masa iya kamu suka sama Shota... lucu ya kalau ternyata Nanami suka padaku?"

Nanami masih diam. Menatap lantai dengan kosongnya. Sekarang gantian, Pipi Nanami yang memerah.

Syo juga jadi ikut ikutan memerah. Kenapa reaksinya harus yang begitu sih, Syo juga jadi nggak nyaman. Masa iya beneran? Ternyata kalimatnya yang pada awalnya dia tujukan untuk bercanda malah membuat lorong yang tadi bergema sebab tawa Syo langsung kembali sepi. Nggak cuma itu, entah kenapa degup jantungnya terasa lebih cepat. Aduh, kalau kedengaran Nanami gimana? Syo menarik nafas panjang.

Mereka terus begini sampai beberapa menit. Tak berkata apa apa, tapi tak mau pergi. Nggak Syo nggak Nanami, dua duanya belum cukup ngerti dengan topik yang dibicarakan barusan...

"Ganti topik ya?" Kata Syo mulai bicara.

"Eh iya... Gimana tadi dikelas?"

"Gitu gitu aja... Eh tadi aku diajarin Otoya main gitar!"

"Oh ya? Terus gimana?"

"Yah gitu deh, aku kan bukan spesialis gitar!"

"Terus terus, Tadi Ren dikelas..."

"Masa sih?"

...

...sampai akhirnya siang berganti sore. Syo dan Nanami kembali ke kamar masing masing untuk beristirahat. Besok harus bangun pagi, kan masuk sekolah. Walaupun percakapan mereka sudah berlalu beberapa jam, Di penghujung hari itu, Syo masih senyum senyum. Mungkin efek samping terlalu bahagia? karena apa? karena topik pembicaraan yang mereka belum mengerti tadi? Entahlah... Syo juga nggak tau kenapa bawaannya pengen senyum terus.

* * *

**A/N **: RnR ditunggu yea... hahah xD


	3. Chapter 3 - Cadmium Orange

When Nothing Become Everything

Chapter 3 - Cadmium Orange

.

.

.

_Syo nggak suka banget dibilang lucu. Tapi kalau lucu yang dimaksud begini, sekali kali dibilang lucu juga gapapa deh.  
_

* * *

"Ahh capek banget hari ini!" Suara Syo mengambang di udara. Ia berlari pelan menuju kamarnya, tangan kanan membawa plastik hitam berisikan obat. "Padahal hari libur, tapi tugas banyak banget... Udah gitu si kampret Natsuki sakit lagi, mau ga mau gue yang jagain gara gara sekamar..." Keluh Syo yang sedang ngedumel sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan kamarnya dan Natsuki, Syo mengetuk pintu. "Natsuki, gue udah bawain-"

_Splash! _Syo bisa merasakan kalau mukanya disentuh lembut dengan... air. Air dingin.

"-Obatnya..." Sambungnya. "AAAAAA Dingiin!" Sambungnya lagi. kali ini teriak segala.

Dielapnya mukanya yang basah gara gara terkena air yang entah datang darimana. Sekarang dapat dilihatnya sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang ikal yang membawa pistol air. Anak itu tertawa ceria di depannya setelah melihat ekspresi Syo. "Anak siapa sih lu nyet main masuk masuk aja-"

"Aku udah sembuh!" Kata anak itu sebelum dia mulai tertawa lagi. "Ayo main!"

"Gaada waktu main, gue mau ngasih obat ke temen sekamar gue..." Kata Syo setelah menutup pintu kamar. Dilihatnya Natsuki tidak ada dikasur.

Anak itu menarik narik baju Syo. Sebelum ia ingin berkata sesuatu, Syo udah ngomong duluan, "Bajunya jangan ditarik dek, nanti melar." Kata Syo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah anak itu.

Anak itu masih menarik narik bajunya, Tapi kali ini Syo tidak menggubris anak itu. Syo masih celingak celinguk mencari Natsuki. Natsuki tidak ditemukan ditempat seperti sofa maupun meja belajar. Mulailah Syo mencari di kolong kasur, dibalik pintu, dan ditempat tempat lain yang tidak perlu disebutkan (karena males nulis semuanya satu persatu). Setelah menyadari Natsuki ternyata tak ada dikamar, Barulah ia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah anak kecil yang tampaknya masih berumur lima tahun itu. "Kamu lihat Natsuki? Dia pake kacamata, Rambutnya pirang dan ikal, Matanya hijau, lalu-"

Anak di depannya memakai kacamata, Rambutnya pirang dan ikal, Matanya hijau. Anak itu mempunyai semua ciri ciri yang disebutkan Syo. Hanya saja tingginya jauh lebih pendek, bahkan lebih pendek daripada Syo. Jangan jangan...

"Aku lihat," jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum hangat, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ini Natsuki nya!"

Syo diam. Ekspresinya tegang, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga. Perlahan ia berkata, "...Akhirnya gue bisa lebih tinggi daripada Natsuki... Terima kasih Tuhan!"

- x - x -

Sekarang Syo dan Natsuki umur 5 tahun sedang berada di Taman derdekat diluar sekolah mereka. Kalau dilihat lihat, Natsuki kecil ini memang mirip. Bukan mirip, ini sih kayaknya Natsuki beneran! Hanya saja ini versi lima tahunnya... Tapi Syo masih belum percaya apakah Natsuki kecil ini adalah Natsuki teman sekamarnya? "Kamu beneran Natsuki Shinomiya?"

Natsuki-chibi yang sedang sibuk memakan es krimnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari es krim. "Iya!" Jawabnya singkat, lalu lanjut makan es krim lagi.

"Kok bisa jadi kecil gini... jangan bilang kayak yang ada di komik komik...?" Syo bergumam, melihat anak kecil yang persis temannya. "Tapi kalo menyusut kayak dikomik, itu kan tidak etis! Secara ilmiah sih nggak mungkin!"

Tiba tiba ada kertas yang dibentuk menjadi bola (alias abis diremes), yang jatuh dari langit, jatuh tepat di kepala Syo. "Adaw!" Kata Syo kaget. Diambilnya kertas yang tadi mengenai kepalanya. Syo mulai menggerutu sendiri. "Tadi anak menyusut. Sekarang kertas jatuh dari langit. Hal tidak etis apa lagi yang akan menimpaku hari ini?"

Perlahan namun pasti, dibukanya lah kertas tersebut. Di kertas itu terdapat tulisan indah. "Buat Syo. Ceritanya Natsuki menyusut jadi anak kecil umur lima tahun karena blablablabla ... dan akan kembali jadi Natsuki saat petang nanti. Ngomong ngomong, Karena ini fanfic, jadi ikut aja lah ya. Gausah protes melee. Dari Author tercintah." Kata Syo membaca tulisan yang terdapat dikertas tersebut. Syo tertawa menyindir. "Heh, 'tercinta' katanya."

Sialan.

Oke, lanjut.

"Tapi, gue masih ga percaya anak ini Natsuki beneran." Diulangnya kata kata yang sama tadi. Selanjutnya, dia melihat ke arah Natsuki dan berkata, "Dek, tatap muka gue deh." Dengan manly-nya. Wah, tumben.

"Eh?" Sahut Natsuki bingung. Tapi ia turuti saja kata kata Syo.

Wajah Syo mendekat 3 senti. Matanya menyipit. "Hemm, Ini sih, Natsuki ya." Jelasnya sambil meraba dagunya seolah olah dia mempunyai jenggot. Tapi tak lama dia tersenyum, matanya berbinar binar. "Panggil gue 'Kakak Syo', ya?"

- x - x -

Taman itu dekat dengan sebuah mall yang ramai pengunjungnya. Syo berniat mengajak 'adik' nya buat beli kebutuhan sekolah dan sekalian makan. Syo merunduk agar perbedaan tingginya dan Natsuki tidak membuat kalimat Syo tak terdengar, lantaran suasana taman yang cukup ramai. "Kita ke mall sebentar ya? Aku mau beli sesuatu disana."

Natsuki mangangguk setuju. "Ayo! Kakak mau beli apa? Aku ikut!" Katanya girang.

"Nggak buat beli mainan lho. mau beli perlengkapan sekolah sekalian liat liat." Katanya menegaskan. Natsuki mendatarkan alisnya. Namun kembali tersenyum sesaat kemudian. "Oke!"

Perjalanan dari taman ke mall tidak begitu jauh dan tidak begitu lama. Jalan kaki juga nyampe. kurang dari 20 menit mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Syo menggandeng Natsuki, karena takut Natsuki hilang ditengah keramaian mall. "Kamu kecil ya, takut hilang ditengah kerumunan, hehe." Syo tertawa kecil. Suatu kebanggan sendiri bagi Syo bisa berkata seperti itu kepada Natsuki. Biasanya, Natsuki yang berkata seperti itu, karena tinggi mereka berbeda 25 senti-an.

Toko buku ada di lantai 3. Sekarang mereka ada di lantai 1. Berhubung di mall ini tidak terdapat lift, Syo mencari eskalator terdekat. Sambil liat liat baju dan sebagainya. Tiba tiba handphone Syo berdering. Diambilnya HP itu dari saku celana, dapat dilihatnya ada satu sms yang barusan sampai. Tertuliskan... Dari Hijirikawa Masato. Salah satu dari enam member di _ST__RISH._'Kurusu, gue nitip _brush_ kaligrafi 2, tinta hitamnya 1, sama _Melon bread_ 5. Terima kasih.' Bunyi isi pesannya.

Seperti biasa, Masato memang sopan. Syo membalas smsnya. 'Roger! Btw banyak bgt melon bread 5 wkwk. Ngomong ngomong lo tau gue lagi di mall darimana?' Setelah selesai mengetik, Syo menekan 'send'. "Nah, Natsuki, kita pergi ke toko kue itu sebentar ya."

Natsuki sekali lagi mengangguk setuju.

- x - x -

"Melon bread lima mas." Kata Syo santai. 'wah, toko ini kok gue baru liat ya. macamnya banyak. Ah, kue stroberi yang paling ujung lucu... Tapi nanti disangka anak kecil kalo makan itu di mall gini.' Gumam Syo dalam hati. Tiba tiba, Natsuki menarik baju Syo. "Kak, aku mau kue stroberi yang paling ujung..." Katanya. 'Heee kok bisa samaan sih?' Gumam Syo lagi.

"Mas, kue stroberi yang paling ujung dua." Tambahnya. Loh kok dua? "Eeeeh maksudnya satu!" Kata Syo panik.

Si mas masnya nyengir. "Itu lagi promo dek, beli 3 dapet 1."

"Yaudah, beli tiga deh."

- x - x -

Aduh... kenapa Syo malah jadi beli? Beli 3 lagi... sekarang ada 4 kue stroberi yang dianggapnya makanan bayi. Mentang mentang promo jadi lupa... Ah, itu eskalator. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Syo menarik Natsuki ke arah eskalator.

"Aku mau makan dulu deh."

"Nanti aja ya, Sekalian makan siang?" Ucap Syo sambil mengelus rambut ikal sang 'adik'.

"Tapi... mau makan sekarang!"

"Hhh... Sekalian makan siang!" Bentak Syo.

'Masa marah marah sama anak kecil?' 'Remaja jaman sekarang tuh emang gitu.' 'aduh jahat banget...' Waduh, mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Kalo di panggung jadi pusat perhatian sih seneng banget. Tapi kalo di mall? gara gara nggak sengaja membentak anak kecil? Kalo gini sih malu. Syo cengengesan. "Ehmm... Iya Natsuki. Kita cari kursi dulu ya? Makan gaboleh berdiri. 3" Syo bilang pelan pelan sambil kembali mengelus rambut Natsuki.

...Kurang lebih satu jam 20 menit berlalu. Mereka belum juga sampai ke toko buku. Jangankan toko buku, escalator aja belum sampe. Mereka malah muter balik lagi gara gara Natsuki. Entah itu gara gara dia liat mainan, gara gara liat piyo, mau ketoilet, dan sebagainya...

"Kak, ada es krim..." Natsuki kecil mulai memasang _puppy eyes_nya.

"..." Syo mengerutkan alisnya. 'Haaaaa pengen nangis gueeee!' Jerit Syo dalam hati.

- x - x -

"Syo, Maaf lama. Ada apa?" Sesosok perempuan yang kukenal menghampiriku. Iya, Itu Nanami. Tadi gue sms Nanami buat dateng kesini nemenin gue. Ngurus anak balita ini sendirian bener bener menjengkelkan! Lalu gue menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Nanami.

"Oalah... Hahaha, Syo cuma belum biasa mungkin." Kata Nanami menghiburnya.

"Aku gamau sampe kebiasaan!" Kata Syo setengah berteriak.

Tampaknya Natsuki baru menyadari kehadiran Nanami. Badannya yang kecil berlari memeluk Nanami. "Kakak manis sekali."

Syo tersentak, dengan cepat ia menarik Natsuki. "Kamu apa apaan sih! Ini yang kedua kalinya aku narik kamu gara gara kamu sembarangan peluk peluk Nanami!"

Nanami cuma tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Natsuki. Ini yang pertama kalinya aku dipuji begitu." lalu menjongkok memeluk Natsuki kecil.

Syo cemberut. "Huh, pelukan jangan didepanku deh. Ini yang kedua kalinya aku liat kalian pelukan. Didepanku." Dengusnya angkuh sambil melipat tangan.

"Ini kan Natsuki, Syo... Liat, mukanya lucu kan?" Kata Nanami. Apa apaan mereka, akrab sekali!?

"Udah ah, Aku bukannya mau main disini. Aku mau ke toko buku!" Kata Syo beranjak dari tempatnya menuju eskalator, disusul Nanami dan Natsuki.

- x - x -

"Nanami! Bukunya lebih keren yang ini atau yang ini?" Kataku menunjuk dua buah buku not balok.

"Natsuki! jangan buku itu, itu buat 17 tahun keatas!" Kata Nanami manarik buku yang dipegang balita lima tahun itu.

Syo geram rasanya. Kenapa yang diperhatikan Natsuki terus sih? Padahal Syo cuma mau tanya mana yang lebih bagus diantara dua buku yang dipegangnya. "Tapi Nanami, Secara tekhinik Natsuki itu 17 tahun."

"Oh iya." Jawab Nanami setelah melirik Syo. "Tapi dia ini lima tahun secara fisik. Kalau kita biarkan dia baca buku ini, kesannya kan..."

Bener juga ya.

"Soal bukunya, yang mana saja boleh. Dua duanya bagus kok!" Sambung Nanami.

Syo nggak menjawab. Mukanya penuh dengan ekspresi kesal, Alisnya berkerut, Auranya suram. 'Yang mana aja katanya? yaudahlah yang mana aja!' Karena pengaruh kesal malah dua duanya dilempar ke dalam keranjang belanjaan.

...Nggak lama setelah keluar dari toko buku, Syo mulai merancang siasat. 'Kali ini kita mau makan dicafe. Pokoknya akan aku pastikan Natsuki nggak ngerecokin.' Batin Syo memantapkan. "Nanami, Natsuki! Itu ada cafe, makan disana yuk?"

"Uh, Umm... Nggak deh. Aku... gabawa uang." Kata Nanami mengundurkan diri.

"Aku traktir deh! Sekali sekali kita makan bareng."

"Lah disekolah kan kita sering makan bareng?" Bener sih, tapi itukan rame rame bareng anak _ST__RISH_ yang lain. "Nggak ah. Lagian aku masih kenyang."

Hemm ngeselin dia. "Bodo amat pokoknya harus ikut!" Paksa Syo. Kenyang kenapa coba, ini kan jam duabelasan, waktu makan siang dong. Anak laki laki ini memang keras kepala, secara paksa ia Menarik Nanami dan Natsuki menuju cafe yang ditunjuknya tadi. Tapi tanpa diduga, Syo menarik terlalu kencang. Sampai sampai Natsuki Jatuh.

Nanami mulai panik. Syo lebih panik lagi. Karena gamau orang orang main _ngejudge_ kayak tadi, langsunglah digendongnya Natsuki yang kelihatannya udah mau nangis. Dengan panik Syo mengusap air mata Natsuki yang digendongnya. "Natsukiiii! Aduh cep cep cep, jangan nangis ya, jangan nangis,"

Nanami juga turun tangan. "Abis ini kita mau makan! Natsuki mau makan apa, aku beliin! Anak baik gaboleh nangis yaa..." Bujuk Nanami. Lah tadi katanya gabawa duit. Tadi katanya kenyang.

'Ahh itu Anaknya manis banget!'  
'Tiga tiganya babyface!'  
'Wah serasi ya.'  
'Aih, pasangan muda?'  
'Mamanya Cantik ya? Cocok deh sama suaminya.'

Heee?

Yang Syo pikir pertama kali setelah mendengar orang orang itu berkata 'Suami istri' adalah : 'Emangnya gue terlihat setua itu?' Selanjutnya Syo melirik Nanami. Nanami melirik Syo. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung untuk beberapa detik, namun tersadar setelah itu. Mereka langsung memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan satu sama lain lantaran malu. Barangkali baru sadar apa yang dimaksud orang orang tersebut. Barusan mereka berdua dibilang pasangan yang lucu. Syo nggak suka banget dibilang lucu. Tapi kalau lucu yang dimaksud begini, sekali kali dibilang lucu juga gapapa deh.

- x - x -

"Mocca Float satu, Lollipop-Flower Ice cream satu, Caramel-apple spice satu." Kataku sambil membacakan nama minuman yang ada di daftar menu. "

"Vanilla-lemon cake dan Raspberry pie satu." Kata Syo. Dia dan Nanami cuma pesen itu karena nggak laper sebenernya. Syo kan cuma mau modus. Hah? Oh bukan modus ya? "Natsuki gamau makan? Kalo cake mau?"

Natsuki menggeleng. "Nggak usah, makasih."

"Nanti sakit loh." Jawab Syo. "Menu yang paling manis disini apa ya mbak?"

"Yang lagi ngetrend sih, 'Lowfat Butterberry sprinkles frosted top ice cream cake'. Itu adalah Cake strawberry lembut yang diatasnya diberi es krim vanilla bertaburkan-"

"Stop!" Kata Syo memberhentikan mbak mbak cafe yang belum selesai ngomong. "Pesen itu tadi deh, Lowfat-apalah-itu-yang-namanya-susah satu." Si mbak cuma ketawa gaje melihat tingkah Syo yang macam 'wong deso' tadi, lalu pergi. kalau Nanami pikir sih, itu kayaknya ngetrend gara gara namanya 'unik'.

"Tuh udah dipesenin. Dari namanya aja kayaknya enak ya. Kapan kapan pengen pesen ah..." Kata Syo membayangkan bentuk kue itu. Lalu melihat Natsuki yang sedang _'lost in the la la land'_. "Yaampun Natsuki kecil lucu banget!" Kata Syo mencubit pipi Natsuki. Satu kebanggaan juga buatnya bisa mencubit pipi Natsuki. Biasanya, dia yang digituin Natsuki.

Tiba tiba Nanami tertawa pelan. Syo kan kaget, nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan kok tiba tiba ketawa? "Emm... Kenapa?"

"Nggak," Nanami berhenti tertawa, tapi masih senyum. "Syo sama Natsuki kayak adik kakak. Cukup akur buat adik kakak yang beda 10 tahun."

"Ehehe... masa sih?" Katanya tertawa senang. "Adik, ya..."

"Kenapa Syo?"

"Aku jadi ingat adikku. Lebih tepatnya kembaran."

Kembaran? Nanami tidak pernah tahu soal itu. "Kembaran? Uwaah Syo punya kembaran?"

Syo mengangguk. "Iya." berhenti sebentar, lalu disambungnya lagi. "Kalau Kaoru jadi lima tahun juga, Aku jadi punya dua adik kecil! Nanami cari kembaran gih, Atau Otoya dan Tomochika saja? Warna rambut mereka tidak jauh beda dari warna rambutmu! ubah jadi anak lima tahun, jadi rame deh!" Kata Syo dengan gajenya. walaupun gitu dia tertawa riang.

Akhirnya pesanan mereka sampai juga. Setelah mbaknya pergi, Nanami melanjutkan. "Ah kalau kayak gitu bukannya keramean?" Kata Nanami ikutan tertawa juga.

"Kesannya jadi kayak keluarga besar!" Kata Natsuki tiba tiba ikutan.

Hah? Iya juga ya? Rambut Natsuki pirang seperti Syo, tapi matanya hijau mengingatkannya dengan pupil mata Nanami. Kaoru sih sama persis dengan Syo. Kalau Otoya rambutnya sama sama berantakan kayak Syo, tapi warnanya hampir persis dengan Nanami. Kalau Tomochika udah kayak kembarannya Otoya aja...

'Ehhh itu papa nya awet muda ya?  
'Kayak masih belasan tahun!'

Nanami diam saja mendengarnya. Sementara Syo menyeringai iseng. "Mama mau Papa suapin nggak? Aaaa... 3"

Nanami keselek. Natsuki malah ketawa melihat kekakuan 'mamanya'.

"Eh eh eh, jangan serius banget gitu dong! Nih, minum minum!" kata Syo menyodorkan air putih yang tadi dibeli saat Natsuki muter balik sebelum Nanami datang.

- x - x -

Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Mereka akan berjalan pulang. Ditengah jalan, mereka ngobrol ngobrol dan seringkali cekikikan.

"Natsuki, menurutmu paling ganteng siapa," Nanami berdehem. "Syo, Otoya, Hijirikawa, Ichinose, atau Ren?" Ia sebutkan member _ST__RISH,_ kecuali Natsuki lah ya.

Syo menatap Natsuki seolah mengatakan, 'Aku kan, yang paling ganteng?'

Menurut Natsuki, tentu saja Syo itu nggak ganteng, tapinya imut. Kalau soal tampang sih diatas kata lumayan semua. Yang paling banyak fangirlnya tentu saja Ren. Tapi sikap cool Ichinose itulah yang banyak disukai cewek cewek disekolah. Tapi tentu saja keramahan Otoya juga bikin hati cewek pada klepek klepek (Fangirls di fandom menyatakan begitu). Tapi Hijirikawa yang sopan juga nggak kalah dari yang lain. Kalau Syo sih... rada abstrak... /ditabokfans/ Ah sudahlah, Jawab Syo saja.

"Papa Syo!"

Nanami tersentak. Jadi main 'Papa-mama' nya belum selesai? Ia memberanikan diri melirik Syo. Ternyata Syo nggak malu malu, dia malah mencubit pipi Natsuki sekali lagi. Melihat kejadian tersebut, Nanami tersenyum.

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, mereka mengantarkan barangnya tadi Masato nitip. Lalu mereka menuju kamar Syo dan Natsuki, mengerjakan tugas yang tersisa sambil bercanda.

...Sampai petang ya, Natsuki baru kembali lagi? Dilihatnya langit yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi orangish pink. Dialihkannya tatapannya kearah Nanami. Langit petang itu mirip dengan rambut Nanami. Kayaknya seperti ini agak lebih lama lagi juga nggak apa apa...

* * *

A/N : Heee jalan ceritanya jadi makin absurd... yaudahlah ya :'3 buat yang punya kritik dan saran, dipersilahkan untuk meReview~


End file.
